


Better than blanket

by Raven_20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Cold Weather, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Impala Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Rain, Shy Dean Winchester, Sleeping Together, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, Translation, Vampires, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Wingfic, Wings, practically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_20/pseuds/Raven_20
Summary: Dean and Cass were coming back from a successful and uncomplicated hunt. Both hunters came out of the fight with vampires practically without a scratch. Cass was looking out of the window of the car, observing drops of water flowing rapidly to the accompaniment of the Dean's Led Zeppelin playlist and rattling of the rain. Then he heard a silent curse from under Winchester's nose and felt how Impala turns slightly right.orDean is cold and Castiel wants to help. FLUFF.
Relationships: Castiel/Castiel's Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Impala/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Better than blanket

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I wanted to try making a translation, so here we are. I hope you will enjoy!

Dean and Cass were coming back from a successful and uncomplicated hunt. Both hunters came out of the fight with vampires practically without a scratch. Dean had some bruises and cuts, but when he and Castiel reached the Impala, an angel healed Dean's skin and made it perfect again.

Perfect for Castiel, without purplish-yellowish stains, without lines of Dean's and their prays blood. However, Cass always leaves some kind of damage on Dean's face.  
Freckles- sunny discolorations, a nuisance for some, but Castiel was always thinking that those were adorable and remarkable. Often he chose to look at them in distraction from the blond's lips when they talked, looking in his eyes was always a bit too risky.

Cass was looking out of the window of the car, observing drops of water flowing rapidly to the accompaniment of the Dean's Led Zeppelin playlist and rattling of the rain. Then he heard a silent curse from under Winchester's nose and felt how Impala turns slightly right.

-What is happening?- Cass asked, turning his gaze to Dean.

-Something is wrong with tires, we have to stop over here- he replied with a scowl, stoping the car on the roadside.-I will go and check what's up- he adds. 

-Should I go with you?-

-No, you would get soaked-

-But you als..- Castiel wasn't able to complete his sentence, because Dean was already outside.

Cass could only stare as Dean speedily circled his Baby, paused for a moment near the front tire, and crouched behind the car to get up soon, kick the tire, and come back in hurry to the driver's seat.

Getting back to the car Dean shoved his wet hair back from his forehead, brushed his face, and looked in the angel's direction. Castiel was already staring at Winchester with confusion in his eyes and slightly tilted head. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, Dean smiled inwardly at the sight.

-We have a flat tire, I can't drive any farther. I won't trouble my Baby like that, especially when it's pouring- sighed heavily.

-Oh, in that case, I can fly us- Dean's eyes opened wider when Cass's proposition of ''teleportation'' left his mouth.

-No way! I told you what happened last time you did it. No one will force me to do it until someone's life doesn't depend on it!- the truth is Dean doesn't feel any kind of discomfort or side effects of flying. It just tingled... in weird places. Dean was embarrassed about the way he reacted to Catiels powers, or maybe just Cass in particular.

-Go if you want, I will sleep in the car. It won't be the first time, I will survive. Tomorrow morning, when it stops raining, I will switch the tire and come back home.-

Castiel gazed forward for a second before he glanced over Dean's soaked red plaid and looked back at his face.  
-Are you sure? Flying really doesn't hurt, and you are totally soaked. I don't comprehend why your stomach reacts like this...- He asked, squinting his eyes a little.

Dean turned his gaze to hide his shame and blush.  
-I slept in worse conditions, to be honest Baby is probably one of the most comfortable places I slept. You can go.- Dean expected to feel a chilly blow of wind on his cheek. Yet, it never came.

-I won't leave you alone in the middle of the forest, wet and exhausted.-

-I am not tired enough to not being able to defend myself when needed, moreover...-

-You wouldn't leave me. You said yourself that ''Family isn't something you leave behind''.- An angel interrupted looking deep in Dean's eyes, smiling softly with the corner of his lips.

Hearing this Dean's cheat filled with warm, warm that went straight to his face, At that moment he gave up on further argumentation and he nodded. Especially that he was counting that his friend won't leave him.

Dean can say what he wants but sleeping alone in the middle of nowhere wasn't his best dream.  
Years ago John was leaving him like this when they couldn't afford a motel and old Winchester had some cases near to check. Dean doesn't have the best memories of these nights. 

When Dean flew away into the past, Castiel noticed a slight trembling of the man. He scrunched his nose, wanting to dry Dean he put his hand to his torso.  
Hunter pulled out of thoughts, reacted to a sudden touch of the warm hand by quick inhale.  
-Cass!- Green eyes meet blue ones.  
Castiel pulled his hand away for a moment just to put it back right away.

-I apologize, but I see that you are freezing. I wanted to dry you, not to cause you a heart attack.- He smiled.  
-Can I?- He pushed his fingers a little harder to Winchester's chest, tilting his head as always.

Dean has to stop reacting to little, meaningless gestures like Sam when a girl asked him out for the first time in 4 grade.

Castiel urged Dean by patting him on the chest.

-I won't say no to dried plaid.-

Castiel's eyes looked like they absorbed all the lights around and brought out a deeper color. Then, from the angel's hand warm that dried hunter's clothes and spread all over his body began to emanate. Dean felt shivers on his skin, closed his eyes, and sighed with relief. The feeling disappeared as fast as it appeared, Dean missed it.

Despite, that Dean is getting laid quite often, but he still starves for touch. He doesn't sterve for sexual touches- Dean can't say he doesn't like it-he does, but now he appreciates those rare, kind gestures. Short moments which in Dean feels that someone cares about him. Hugging with Sam, Charlie, or just a simple hand on his shoulder when Cass is looking from behind his back at some case notes. Dean will never admit it, that's not what he was learned.

-You should rest in the back seats.- Castiel looked behind him.  
-Sam's blanket is there, I can sleep here. I don't need sleep either way. I will just repose. Goodnight Dean.- Castiel made himself comfortable in his seat, closed his eyes, and rested his head on the cars window.

Dean sighed.- Right...- He blocked the car doors, lowered the music volume, and carefully made it to the back seats. He made himself as comfortable as the place allowed, reached for a wool itchy blanket, and wrapped himself in it. He had no other choices.

-Goodnight Cass.- He whispered and received only a murmur for a response.

================

Castiel heard quiet, quick clicking noises. He didn't slept deep so he was woken up pretty fast, rubbed his eyes and looked behind.

Dean was shaking like a jelly- no wonder. Temperatures at night were really cold and Baby wasn't the most heated place. Despite that, Winchester seemed to be sleeping- lightly and unstable but still asleep.

Castiel didn't felt the temperature changes as much, so without much thinking, he pulled off his coat and kneeling down on his seat he covered Dean with it.

Castiel sighed, his plan didn't give him any results. He took a while to consider flying them both to the bunker when the hunter is asleep, but he resigned.  
Castiel wouldn't feel good with Dean being mad at him for too long.

An angel quickly made other decisions and in a similar way, but much clumsier he reached back seats. He sat on the edge of the seat on which Dean had his legs. Then he carefully slid between backrests and Dean's back. His left hand slid under the hunter's waist, while the other hand hugged Dean.  
Castiel was sure that if Winchester knew about that, he would be furious. Now blue-eyed could pretend that this is something he will get every other night.

Cass slightly lifted Dean, so he could materialize his wing under him. He covered him on top with the second one.  
Finally, he felt like the person in his arms began to relax and pulled out a soft sigh.  
He let himself rest his nose on Dean's neck. And in that exact moment body in his arms has stiffened again.

-Dean? Is everything ok? I can go back to my seat if you want, but I saw you were cold so I thought...- He pulled his face away from Dean.  
Dean was silent, the only thing you could hear was rain and his hurried breathing.

When an angel decided to go back, and he wanted to hide his wings. Dean put his hand on Castiel's and with his second arm he wanted to touch an angel's wings, but hesitated.

-Stay Cass. Those are way better than blanket... Can I, can I touch them?- He said slowly

-Yes, of course.-

Dean relaxed again and he caressed gently Castiel's black feathers with his fingers. Castiel sighed softly at this gesture.

-I see them for the first time, your wings are stunning.- 

-You are also the first human that ever saw them.-

-Seriously? Hah, wow...- Dean caressed wings one more time.  
-Is... Is there a reason why I am the first one?- You could clearly hear hope and fear in Dean's voice.

Castiel hugged Dean tighter with his wings and brought him closer to himself.

-Angels are showing their wigs to other species only if they really care about them.- When Cass didn't receive any kind of response he added- And I really care about you Dean, a lot-

Castiel heard only shattered breathing and a sigh of relief.  
Dean took Cas's hand in his, squeezed tightly, and put right next to his beating heart.

And that was enough for Castiel.

Dean also cares about him


End file.
